narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aburame Clan
Noble Clan? How can the aburame be apart of one of konoha's noble clans? The uchiha, senju, akamichi and hyuga are all listed as one of konoha's 4 noble clans. So how is it that the aburame are included in that list? Kind of confusing..... :According to the first databook the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, and Uchiha, are the four noble clans.--''Deva '' 19:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ninjutsu Can all of the Aburame Clan's techniques be classified as ninjutsu? I mean it doesn't use chakra and that goes against the definition of ninjutsu. (talk) 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The Kikaichū are considered tools, and tool usage is also Ninjutsu. Skitts (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ninjutsu isn't just the use of chakra. There is also the fact that it was never said that the Aburama do not use chakra but that the insects feed on a portion of their chakra, not all of it. Some of these technical pages do need a bit of reengineering at times.--Cerez365™ 19:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Other Clan Members In Naruto episode 150, there were shown a lot more members of the Aburame clan, when they fought against the Kamizuru clan. 3 of them were shown from a close range, they all bear the same characteristics as all other known members, like sunglasses and gourds for the insects. Should we mention them under "other clan members" ? Norleon (talk) 18:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Every clan member who lacks enough information to warrant an article of their own should. Omnibender - Talk - 21:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Clan member The other Clan Member that is said to be seen alongside Hiruzen during the Nine-tails attack on Konoha, is he shown in the anime? --Kasan94 (talk) 10:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :No. That scene was removed altogether.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I thought so, well thanks anyway.--Kasan94 (talk) 15:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Insect carrying gourd I was wondering if it would be okay to add something about there insect carrying gourds to the tools section? I know it's mentioned in the main article but I was thinking it could be added to the tools section as well?--Aburame41 (talk) 16:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's not like there's much to talk about it though. It's never been considered something important or unique enough, like Gaara's gourd, nor was it ever common enough to have variations worth listing, such as kunai, shuriken or flak jackets. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) This is way delayed I know. Okay, just figured I'd ask about it.--Aburame41 (talk) 20:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) New Clan Emblem? Wouldn't the bug shaped pins Shino have in the Epilogue constitute as real emblem for the clan or at least the best candidate for it? see? Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think they could be button like extensions, but still I've no idea, it could do as a symbol because this clan hasn't got any but we should wait for more examples and opinions. In final chapter they had all sort's of designs you can see Boruto and other children having symbol on their back it could may or may not mean anything, so I think we should wait for new information.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Muta contacting worms As was stated on the page, Muta used local worms to investigate Akatsuki's hideout. Since the Fourth Databook came it, it was revealed that the worms were a variant of the kikaichu. I've removed Muta's photo and removed his section about contacting worms. Problem: We need a new photo of SHINO contacting a bee during the Chunin Exams to replace Muta's photo. Karuroo (talk) 14:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Karuroo